


The Love That Split The World

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any fandom - any character - sex is highly overrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Split The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



It is wrong. Jensen should not be here in this din of sin. He should run far away, yet he cannot, not when lust pumps through his body like a wild fire. The man before him eyes him with desirable intent and full of fire, and they burn brightly in low light of the club’s amber warm glow. ‘Run, run, little lamb, you should not be here among the wolves of desire’. Jensen’s mind tries to reason with his heart.

He should not be in a din of lust and passion, and pleasure. Closer and closer the Alpha stalks, like a predatory wolf, closer until Jensen finds his body pressed up against the stone wall, his lips pink and sweet. He feels the heat of the man’s skin radiating as they press together closely, the heat warming his fingertips as they brush over his arm.

No hesitation, the taller man kisses him passionately, lips marking him with burning love, teeth nipping, the touch nearly taking the air from Jensen’s lungs with the softness of his lips. When his breath catches in his throat Jensen’s fingers curl into his hair, tugging lightly and the Alpha wolf makes a growling sound in the back of his throat, teeth lightly nipping Jensen’s cherry pink lips.

He should leave, and yet he desires this Alpha to take him to the back room, and as if the wolf can ready his mind, he takes his hand and leads him into a private room down the hall. 

No names. No familiarly before their lips caressed. No awkward morning after. Only pure pleasure is allowed in this room, and Jensen is completely distracted by the kiss the man gives him, the alpha making him purr like a kitten as one slick finger wet with his own slick presses inside him. His hand pressed to the Alpha’s chest, he feels the heat of the soft skin radiating, warming his fingertips. He wants so badly, needs to be bred; he whines quietly and squirms, swiveled his hips as he kissed the handsome stud.

The Alpha’s lips are on his, warm and soft, and tasting sweet like honey. With one hand wrapped around the alpha's cock, Jensen can feel Jared's knot at the base. Big, hard, throbbing with the need to bind them together. The sensation of touch sends a cocktail of pleasure chemicals saturating deep into his skin, leaving him tingling. The kiss started chaste and stayed that way for a few seconds, lips touching softly. But with each passing heartbeat the kiss intensified, more passionate.

The omega titles his neck submissively, gasping in pleasure as the alpha, Jared, as he had politely introduced himself as, kisses him hotly, nips his bottom lip, and Jensen is so high on pleasure, these kisses are even better than he had imagined, feels like he is flying high on a cloud and he doesn’t ever wanna come down. Jared can smell of his pheromones, the ripe, musky aroma easily enticing him to wish to mate with Jensen.

Jensen’s whole body trembles, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach. As Jared's hand wraps around his cock, squeezing around the base and swirling his fingertip through the pre-come leaking from the swollen tip, Jensen nearly purrs at the first touch, skin tingling like electricity across his warm skin. The finger inside him finds the little bundle of nerves that when touched makes him whelm, his hole wet and warm with his arousal as he leaks. He knows nothing of the alpha, only that Jared is a master at giving pleasure and Jensen is a greedy wolf who wants more.

He climbs up onto Jared's lap, their lips still locked together in a heated kiss, and when Jared growled, a deep passionate rumble, the noise made Jensen’s cock throb. When he grabs Jared's cock and lines the tip up with his hole, he doesn’t miss the way the younger wolf growls even louder, more passionately.

He sinks down onto Jared's cock, groans as Jared thrusts up into him before he is even buried to the hilt. As Jensen began to ride Jared’s big, beautiful cock, the moans that slip from his lips are needy and lustful. Jared grinds with him, the alpha set up a slow, deep rhythm, fucking into him as rumbling purrs flow from his lips, body singing with pleasure as he savors the tight heat around his cock.

Before this night, Jensen never wished to be mated. But now, as Jared kisses his lips softly, sweetly, and wraps his arms around him to hold him in a loving embrace, Jensen knows his heart has been claimed.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/810975.html?thread=103195103#t103195103)


End file.
